Consorting with the Enemy
by mollyjr3
Summary: Finally the opera house finds a couple willing to take the role of patron after The Vicomte and his wife Christine leave. Comte Tyce Foix and Comtesse Althea Foix, the previous patron's cousin. The Phantom is not pleased to be invaded by someone he considers the enemy. However, he might let Firmin and Andre slide this one time. He suddenly has a desire to consort with the enemy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well... Finally got another story going. Been a slacker lately. Hope you enjoy. Pretty please review. I want to hear your thoughts and ideas.**

**Chapter One**

After months of being unable to replace the Vicomte Chagny as patron, the Opera Populaire finally found a couple interested in being their patron; Comte Tyce de Foix, a very wealthy man, and Comtesse Althea Foix, the previous patron's cousin. Foix shook hands with the owners, Firmin and Andre, before agreeing to a tour of the opera house before making their decision. Little did they know that the Opera Ghost had already noted their presense and was not pleased.

The Phantom followed their progress with a look of disgust on his face. The Comte clearly knew nothing about opera and his wife was related to his worse enemy. She surprisingly looked nothing like Raoul with her straight light blond hair which was partially pulled up, navy blue eyes, petite form, and delicate features. She seemed fairly confident despite her short frame but as he continued to watch her, he noted nervous glances and habits. All of which went temporarily away as they entered the auditorium to hear music playing.

She closed her eyes with the first real smile of the day as the music swelled around her. The music was so beautiful to her. As the prima donna opened her mouth to sing, Althea cringed, opening her eyes as her day dream shattered. She was horrible!

"Althea! Stop dallying." She jumped at her husband's voice and hurried to catch up to the group as they continued towards the stage.

"I'm sorry," she muttered before following in silence.

As they continued onto the stage to meet the cast, Althea felt her dread return. She had a bad feeling about all this. Her cousin's warning echoed through her head, as they were introduced. She blushed as the lead actor bowed over her hand as he pressed a kiss to its back. Foix glared at the man but he just winked at her before walking off.

She wiped her hand off in her skirt as they headed back to Firmin and Andre's office as they finished their tour.

"We'll leave you for a moment so you can make your decision."

As soon as the door closed Althea turned to Foix. "I don't think we should. I have a bad feeling about it. And Raoul said.." she said softly but urgently before being stopped by a slap to the face.

"Did I ask for your opinion? I don't think so," he snapped.

She nodded with downcast eyes, not daring to even touch her stinging cheek as she clenched her hands together.

She bit her lip to hold back her tears as Foix thought over the decision as he walked over to the door.

While they had started back to the managers' office, the Phantom had followed slowly, debating how to proceed. He had no desire for them to become the Opera House's patrons but the more he thought, the more the idea appealed to him. This might just work in his favor.

He caught up just as the door was opened by Foix. "We have decided to become your patrons."

"Oh good. We look forward to working with you. You won't be we sign the contract?"

Foix nodded and then went back into the office. Despite his earlier desision that he would allow this to occur, Erik still felt irritated. They hadn't even considered him before making their choice!

His attention was brought back by Firmin's exclamation. "Comtesse! Whatever happened to your face?" He jerked his gaze to her to see that she had a large red mark on her cheek.

"She tripped," Foix explained. "She can be rather clumsy at times." She stared at the floor, avoiding eye contact. Something was off.

"Can we get you anything? Maybe some ice?"

She glanced at Firmin and then her husband before shaking her head. "No thank you."

"Please let us know if you need anything. Now Comte, if you would sign here please." Andre handed Foix the pen and pointed to the line. He signed sloppilly before handing it back.

"If that is all, we must be on our way. We have a dinner party to prepare for."

"Of course, of course." The owners shook Foix's hand, bowed to both of them, and showed them to the door where Foix handed his wife up into their carriage before following her up.

Althea scooted to the far corner and looked out the window as Foix settled in and the door closed behind them. He rapped on the roof signalling the driver to go. Althea was grateful that her husband stayed silent while they traveled. That is until she looked up to see that he was obviously stewing. That didn't bode well for the evening.

Soon they were home and Althea quietly headed up to her room to change while Foix gave the coachman instructions. She hurried up the stairs, hoping to finish before he came upstairs. Once she was in her room, she rang for her maid before begining to undress. Marie soon appeared and hurried over to help.

She was down to her chemise when the door between her room in her husband's opened and he walked in. She could see the thunder in his expression so she quietly dismissed Marie. Once the girl had ran out the door, she turned towards Foix.

"Did you wish to speak to me?" she asked gently.

That was all it took for the storm to decend on her. She received a fist to her stomach as he shouted at her. She took the physical and verbal blows as well as she could even though she wasn't sure she deserved all of it. Certainly it wasn't her fault that the man had flirted with her earlier. Or was it? She wasn't sure. Maybe she had done something. Soon he stopped, allowing her to slump to the floor.

"Don't embarrass me again," he hissed before going back to his room.

Only when she heard the door click, did she allow the tears to come. What had she done to deserve this? Or maybe she really did deserve it. She couldn't tell anymore. Maybe that was her purpose in life. She would like to think that there was something more she was meant for.

She knew she would have several bruises and when she straightened up, she felt a rib protest. At least he had avoided leaving a visible mark this time unlike earlier.

She sat there for as long as she dared before forcing herself to her feet and ringing the bell for Marie. The girl was there shortly after, a concerned look on her face. She was the only one that knew the truth about Foix's violent nature. Only she knew the truth behind the bruises and bumps. Althea had sworn her into secrecy not more than a week after she had been married.

"Best be quick about dressing. Be gentle with the corset please." Marie nodded in understanding and hurried to help her dress. She smiled a thanks to Marie when she brought out her new navy blue gown. She understood Althea's need for a boost of confidence and the dress would do just that.

With the corset supporting her rib and the smooth fabric of the gown settling around her feet, Althea felt a layer of comfort around her. She walked to the vanity table to have her hair fixed and had to stop to admire how she looked in the mirror. "You look beautiful, Madame."

"Thank you." She looked for a moment more, admiring how her navy blue eyes stood out, before sitting. Marie was quick to unpin it before styling it in a different way. It was quick and simple but flattering.

She was just placing the last pin in when there was a loud knock on the door before Foix came in. At least he was in a better mood than before. "Are you finished yet?" he asked with a touch of impatience.

"Yes. I'm ready to go," Althea said quietly, feeling most of the confidence fade away. She thanked Marie and stood before following Foix out.

She would spend the evening trying to keep Foix as happy as possible while avoiding talking to as many people as possible (which wasn't terribly hard with her reputation for being quiet). She was more than happy when the night was over and she was able to crawl into bed even if it was with her corset still firmly in place to support her rib.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Not totally happy with this chapter but I hope it is acceptable. Liked most of it... anyways. Let me know what you think. Thanks to all who have reviewed. You know who you are. It means so much to get feedback. **

**Chapter Two**

The next day, Althea woke up and stretched her aching body. She prayed that she would be able to keep Foix in a better mood today. She felt hopeful after she went to break her fast when he greeted her in a nearly cheerful voice. Maybe today would be good.

"Would you like to go to the opera house and watch the cast rehearse?" Foix asked confusing Althea for a second. Was he actually asking her opinion?

"I would like that very much," she answered cautiously.

"Then its settled. We will go at noon," he informed her. "A very good investment."

Althea mentally nodded in understanding. So that was why he was in a good mood. He was excited about being patron of the opera house and was obviously seeing anew all of the benefits that status gave them. Althea could see them too but couldn't help but feel uneasy about it still. She knew her cousin could be a little dramatic but he had been completely serious that day when he had warned her against it.

"Althea, you can't be patrons of the opera house. It's not safe. You've heard of the Phantom of the Opera. He's not a myth. He's very much real. He kidnapped Christine. I would hate for something to happen to you. Please, I beg of you, don't do it. Be patrons somewhere else but not at the Opera Populaire," he had begged. He had seeked her out at a dance a few days after finding out Foix's interest in the position. Althea had told Foix what Raoul had said that night when they returned home but he had only laughed.

She could only hope they hadn't made a mistake.

At noon they travelled to the opera house and were welcomed graciously by the owners who asked if they could stop by their office before they returned home. Foix agreed to come when they were finished watching the rehearsal.

"Shall we?" he asked, offering her his arm. Althea took it silently, still boggled by this other side of him. It reminded her of when he was courting her. Before she had been forced into a marriage she felt unsure about.

"Let's explore the boxes shall we? As patrons, we deserve the best seat in the house. I can pick just about any box I want, they said. A wonderful perk to being patron, wouldn't you agree?"

Althea wasn't sure he actually expected an answer but responded just the same as he lead her to the one side of the opera house to the first box. He held back the curtain for her before entering behind her. He gestured to a chair and took the one beside her. She watched as he evaluated the view from the box.

"Lovely of course but I expect one of the others to be better. Come my dear, let's see about the next box." She followed silently, utterly confused by his behavior but she couldn't help but hope it would last. This was the man she had thought to marry, not the one that was only a gentleman in public.

They continued through the boxes, each time he would evaluate the view of the stage and the view of the other boxes. They exited yet another box and walked to the next. Althea froze. Box Five.

"Foix, I believe this box is unavailable," she said gently.

"Nonsense. No box is truly unavailable." She flinched to hear a touch of impatience come back to his voice but felt she must press the issue.

"Isn't Box Five reserved for the Opera Ghost?"

Foix blinked at her before laughing. "Are you afraid of a myth, Althea? Only children and idiots are afraid of a ghost." He pushed her into the box and followed her into the room. He took a seat, not waiting for her.

Althea felt stiff but when he told her to sit, she didn't dare disobey. It was clear he found her foolish and she knew that was something he didn't care for unless he could use it to his advantage. "This box is perfect. I shall instruct them to make this our official box."

"Foix, I don't know if that is the best idea. Perhaps the next box is better. Please can we see that one." Althea felt ice crawl up her spine. She rubbed her hands on her arms. "Please , Foix. I don't want to sit in this box."

"Althea, this is the best box and I deserve the best. Do not try my patience. You will stay here while I go talk to the owners. I'll come collect you when we have finished."

She protested, insisting she come with him but he wouldn't hear of it. He demanded she stay and she knew that it was unwise to continue pushing him. It was clear he was not going to change his mind.

As he left her alone, she tried not to panick. She forced herself to look down at the stage and had to admit it was the best seat. It was unlikely that the next would be better. Why wouldn't he listen to her? Did being the head of the household make him know better than her? Father had always made the decisions at home but certainly he listened to mother's advice. Didn't he?

"Intruding is frowned upon Madame," said a voice that seemed to come from everywhere at once, making her jump.

"The Phantom," she breathed wanting to run or hide but she knew not where to go.

"Very good Madame." He sounded amused. Was that a good thing or a bad thing?

"I didn't mean to intrude. I tried to tell him but he insisted that it was was foolish," she started rambling in a quiet, panicked voice.

"Silence. You try my patience." Althea flinched at the sentence she knew only too well. "Madame, I ask you to leave."

She hesistated. Foix had been very clear. She was not to leave the box until he came back. But did she dare disobey the being that was said to be capable of a great many terrible things? She was afraid she would lose regordless of what she picked.

"LEAVE!" The voice almost hurt as much as a punch to the gut. She stood up quickly and stumbled on her feet in her haste. Once she had gained her legs, she ran from the box and towards the owners' office with tears in her eyes.

She reached the office and ran into a solid form as Foix came out of the room. She nearly lost her balance but caught it quickly. She looked up to meet his eye and could see he was upset. "I told you to wait for me in the box," he glowered.

"T-the Ph-phantom," she stuttered, out of breath, before quiting at his expression.

"You are no better than the owners. Ghosts are no more than figments of the mind. It's idiotic to believe in them let alone take orders from one. I will hear no more of this nonsense, do you hear? We will sit in that box on opening night. You will not speak of this so called Phantom. You will obey me. Go to the carriage. I will be there shortly. You have spent my patience. Do not cross me."

"Yes, Foix," she said in a small voice before hurrying to do his bidding.

Meanwhile the Phantom chuckled to himself on the way back to his lair. He had come up to watch the cast rehearse. They were getting close to opening night and he was fairly pleased with how they were preforming. Except for the prima dona. She may be better than her predecesor, La Carlotta, but only slightly. She was actually half decent at acting which was certainly an improvement. If only there was someone ready to replace her.

He had stepped out by the brand new chandlier and watched from above, leaning his arms on the railing, when he had noticed movement in one of the boxes. It was the new patrons. He narrowed his eyes as they got up and moved to the next box over, trying to figure out what they were up to. When they moved once more, he realized they must be trying out the different boxes.

It was customary for the patrons to pick their own private box, so it wasn't all that uncommon, but he didn't want to lose his box again. There was a good chance that the owners would refuse after the scare he had given them the day before but he didn't want to risk it.

He made his way over towards his box and was gratified to discover that at least one of them had the sense to fear him. Maybe her cousin had warned her about him. However if that was the case, why would she have agreed to become patron here? There were other opera houses, maybe not as grand but certainly well off.

He debated whether to scare them both, especially when Foix decided this was the box he wanted but held back, deciding to watch them interact instead. Foix was a little harsh to her but he hadn't been rude, merely direct. Perhaps a bit on the cocky side but he was still behaving like a gentleman.

Once Foix had left the Phantom debated what to do. Should he follow or should he stay? For some reason he decided to stay.

He wasn't going to scare her originally, however, when he found himself watching her and thinking about her in a good light, he had mentally berated himself. This was his enemy. That was when he had decided to scare her. And had it ever worked.

Maybe it would be good to have them around


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey... slightly later than I had wanted but I wasn't sure I wanted to post it as it was... but when I went to change it today... I couldn't seem to. The chapter wrote itself and I couldn't think of a better direction... So this is what happened. Hope it is ok. Let me know what you think. I'm trying to just go with it on this one and let it write itself. For good or bad that's whatI'm doing. I planned out the story line and now I'm letting my fingers take it from there to a whole new level than ever before. **

**Enough from me. Please review. Let me know what you think. Share any ideas you have. Thanks to all that have reviewed so far. You are the best. **

**Chapter Three**

When they arrived home, Foix took hold of her upper arm and lead her at a brisk pace up the stairs despite her protests. She struggled to pretend like nothing was wrong in front of the servants but his grip on her arm hurt and she was afraid of what awaited her when they got upstairs. She pried at his fingers, asking him quietly to let her go but he ignored her, tightening his grip to one that would inagruably leave a bruise.

"Foix. Slow down," she pleaded as they were nearly to the top of the stairs. He ignored her again and continued towards his bedroom where he forced open the door, led her inside, and closed the door hard.

"Please let me go," she begged, trying to not cry. He let go, making her fall as she had been pulling.

He stormed to the bed and began to pry off his boots, muttering angrily to himself as he did so. This was going to be bad.

"Foix," she began hesitantly and regretted it as one of his boots came sailing towards her. She covered her head with her arms just in time to avoid getting hit in the head as the boot made contact with her forearm.

"I'm sorry if I displeased you," she tried softly, trying to calm him down.

"If you displeased me? If?" he spat angrily coming towards her now.

"That I displeased you. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I was afraid..."

"You were afraid. You foolish girl. How did I end up with you? You can't even do the simpliest things. All I wanted was an heir and an obedient wife. Stupid girl." He snapped, advancing towards her. By the time he had gotten to her, he had pulled off his belt. She tried to back away but he was quicker. He grabbed her arm and threw her towards the bed. She lost her balance, flopping onto it before she felt the belt against her back.

Althea tried not to scream in pain but couldn't hold back her tears. She knew it wasn't wise to try to escape him, it never worked and only made him angrier, but she couldn't help it. She tried to climb up onto the bed to get away from him but was stopped by his hand on her ankle. With nothing else to do, she ducked her head and covered it with her arms and let him have his way.

He stopped whipping her shortly after, his anger evidently spent. He slapped his belt onto the bed and turned away from the bed, grabbing his boots on his way out of the room. He was probably on his way to his favorite drinking establishment.

Althea let herself sob when he left. She hated him sometimes. She had been so hopeful when he had come courting. Maybe it wouldn't be a marriage of love but maybe it would be alright. Maybe it would grow into love. He certainly was a better match than some of the other men that had sought her hand. Maybe she was being selfish. That's what mother said anyways.

She had maintained that hope for months after their marriage. Even after he had gotten upset with her and had taken the belt to her. Even now she guessed she had a bit of hope. Hope that he would change. Hope that things would work out. Maybe he would be happy if she gave him a child. Maybe if she tried extra hard to be obedient, he would love her.

When the pain had lessened, Althea forced herself to stand. She ignored the pain as she walked to her room, closing the door between. Had there been something she could have done that would have prevented this from happening? Had she deserved the abuse? She would like to say she hadn't but she wasn't sure anymore. Maybe it was her fault.

She slowly shed the layers of clothing she wore, not wanting to be seen by anyone, not even Marie. She happened to glance at the full length mirror when she was nearly done. The sight that met her eyes caused her to drop her chemise to the ground. So many bruises. So many welts. When she turned to see her back, she flinched to see it was worse. Her back was bleeding in a few places creating bright red lines criss crossing over old scars and new bruises.

She walked over to the vanity and dipped a wash cloth in the water to wash the cuts. She flinched but knew it was best. Afterwards, she pulled a nightgown over her head and walked to the bed. She settled in between the sheets, finding the least painful position possible, before closing her eyes. She hoped Foix stayed out late.

...

Everything was going well at the opera house. The rehearsals were going well. They were nearly ready for opening night in a couple days. The costumes were receiving their final adjustments, the food for the celebration after the preformance was being planned and members of society everywhere were getting excited. However the Phantom was bored.

He had gone to his lair amused but had found he couldn't focus on anything. He tried composing but couldn't string two notes together. He tried reading but couldn't make sense of the words on the page. He tried everything he could think of before deciding to return to the world above in hopes of finding some source of entertainment.

It was late in the evening so the rehearsals were done so he didn't bother to go to his box. Instead he decided to wander the opera house.

He discovered many things but couldn't find entertainment in any of the people he came across. Instead he found his thoughts returning to the Comtesse. There was something about her that intrigued him despite his desires not to think of her in any other way but as his enemy. Still there was something about her. He had seen more in her eyes than he could understand. What was her secret? What was she hiding? Or had it only been his imagination?

He shook his head. There was no use thinking about her. The only purpose she could serve was mild amusement or as a potential source of revenge on her cousin once he thought of a plan.

Meanwhile, he would just have to keep his eye on her and the Comte. He actually had to think of a way to get back at the owners as well as the Comte for taking his box. He just hadn't decided how yet. He was sure he would think of something. He had a couple days yet.

He continued to wander around the opera house but couldn't bring himself to care about the ballet rats or the lovers or the drunk men that he came across. In fact he was bored by it all. Bored enough to decide to venture outside after stopping by his lair for his cloak and a more natural color of mask. No need to draw attention to himself.

He pulled the hood of his cloak up to shadow his face and began walking the streets. The sun was nearly down and the city was going to sleep. Shops closed their doors, lights went out, and people traveled home to their beds. He found it all oddly peaceful.

As he continued walking, he began to hear the murmur of voices. His curiosity perked, he followed it to find himself at a drinking establishment. By the looks of it, it was slightly fancier than normal but it was still a pub. Since he had nothing better to do, he decided to go inside.

He scanned the room, was fairly clean by pub standards and the people drinking looked to be better off gentlemen. He spotted a darker corner and made his way over to the table before sitting down. Here he could see without being seen as well. He was not surprised to see card tables, drunken men passed out on tables, or serving wenches hoping to earn a extra coin. What he was slightly surprised to see was Foix.

He leaned forward to see him clearer. He had clearly drank more than he should have and was in a very good mood. He seemed to be flirting with one of the serving wenches over at a table with several other members of high society.

He watched as Foix gave her some coins before helping her on top of the table where she began dancing to the tune someone plucked out on an old fiddle. The Phantom rolled his eyes as she hiked up her skirts as she danced, earning some fox whistles.

At that moment a younger server headed towards his table. He watched as she came towards him. She was probably about fourteen years of age and was quite pretty. "Can I get you a drink, Monsier?" she asked politely, he could detect the slightest of lisps.

"Just a brandy," he told her, handing her some coins. "What's your name?"

"Brylee. I'm the bar keeper's daughter."

"Thank you Brylee. That will be all," he said, slightly surprised and oddly pleased to have been so pleasant to her. He shifted his eyes back to Foix as he waited for his drink. It seemed he liked his drinks. He wondered if the Comtesse knew. He berated himself for thinking of her. It didn't matter either way. Maybe the Comte was merely having a rare celebration with friends. Plus he didn't seem to be more than mildly interested in the dancing girl despite having been the one to give her the coin.

The Phantom shook his head. The sooner he forget about it the better. He was grateful when Brylee come back with his drink. He gave her a tip before doing his best to think of nothing more than his breathing.

Across the room, Foix was about to head home. His day had significantly gotten better after he had left Althea at home and come here. He had had all his favorite drinks and had enjoyed flirting with the bar maids with a couple of his buddies.

But now it was time to go home. He dragged himself to his feet, bought a round for his friends, and left to get in his carriage to go home.

He slept on the way home and was woken by the coachman when they stopped. Meanwhile Althea was asleep upstairs but woke when she heard a small crash in the hallway. What had caused it? Was there a thief in the house? Her heartrate jumped then settled back down when her door opened to reveal the very much so drunken Foix.

"Foix, what are you doing? You should be in bed."

"Can a man not sleep with his wife?" he slurred, coming into the room and begining to undress. Althea flinched. She knew what he meant and was less than thrilled about the prospect of him even being close to her tonight.

"Foix. I think it would be best if you went to sleep. You are clearly drunk," she said, daring to be bold only because she knew she could out run him if she had to. If he got violent, she could lock herself in the other bedroom.

"I may be drunk but you are still my wife. It is your duty to produce an heir. I won't be denied," he said before stumbling toward the bed. Althea tried to reason with him but he would have nothing to do with anything she said. Eventually he trapped her in the bed and she knew she better just get it over with. She was grateful that he made quick work of it before leaving her alone. She wanted to puke. She wouldn't fall asleep for hours afterwards, her mind lost in thought


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: It was pointed out to me that I have not told you where I got my inspiration so before I give you the chapter, I would like to amend that. Among others, I namely got my inspiration from nibblesfan's story Dancing Through Life (May I just say how much you should go read it. Seriously check it out). I would also like to clarify that while I borrowed their idea and have been tweaking it, it will be VERY much so different in coming chapters. I have never been a fan of shamelessly copying someone else but I do believe that all writers can benefit from borrowing a little something from here and a little bit from there. A name from here, a situation from there. Hence is the whole idea behind Fanfiction. Borrowing from great stories that already exist and changing them to make them our own. I hope to clearly show that belief through this story.**

**Enough of me... remember to review. Check out Dancing Through Life if you want to read a good story. I apologize for not expressing this sooner. Without further adeu... Chapter Four**.

**Chapter Four**

Opening day dawned on a bright and warm July day. Last minute preparations were being made. As evening came around, members of high society all over the city got ready to leave and see the new production of Romeo and Juliet. Regular attendants of the opera house were indeed grateful and excited for the new production as the previous one had long since become old news. In fact they had cut the preformance times down in the last few weeks due to attendance.

The Foix household, like many others, was in preparations for the night. Both were getting dressed into the height of fashion. Althea however, was being much more picky about her choice in dress.

"That one won't do, Marie. I will have to wear at least half sleeves to cover this bruise," she said in frustration, fingering the handprint shaped bruise on her upper left arm.

"But half sleeves are not worn in July. You'll be questioned for sure."

Althea sighed and sat heavily on the bed next to a large pile of dresses that had been pulled out of the closet. None of them right. "Surely there is some way to be dressed 'appropriately' without any bruises showing." She ran a hand through her hair as Marie went back into her wardrobe to resume her search.

"Aha! I do believe I have found the solution to our problem," Marie said from the closet causing Althea to lift her head from where it had been resting in her hands. Marie walked into view holding up a purple lacey gown. A slightly darker lace laid over the purple gown to cover the bodice and to create the full length sleeves. "Without the lace, it might be considered scandalous but with it.. I believe it will both make you look in fashion and cover anything that we want it to.

"I do believe you are correct. You are a genius Marie."

"Let's try it out before you get carried away with the compliments." Althea gave her a smile and stood so she could dress. After they got the back done up and the sleeves straightened, they both realized it was perfect. The lace was tight enough to disguise any bruises or scars without anyone questioning the length of the sleeves. "You can still see them if you look close but if I wasn't looking for them, I wouldn't notice."

Althea turned around and gave Marie a hug. "Thank you so much. I don't know what I would do without you."

"I think you would manage. Now let's get you finished up so you can go. Don't want to make the Comte wait." Althea nodded, her good mood diminished a bit at the mention of her husband. Soon she was ready to go and after thanking Marie, she left the room and made her way downstairs where she knew Foix would be waiting for her.

She was halfway down the stairs when he noticed her presense but when he did, he had to take a second look. If Althea wasn't mistaken, he actually looked... impressed. But that couldn't be. He may have said he thought her pretty when they were courting but he had never even said anything since.

"Shall we leave?" he asked, holding out his arm. She nodded and allowed him to escort her to their carriage. While they traveled the short distance to the opera house, they both were silent but several times it seemed as though he was about to say something but he never spoke. Althea wondered what was on his mind. She had never seen him at a lost for words.

When they arrived, he again offered his arm and led her into the opera house. Many other members of society had already arrived and more were right behind them. Althea let Foix do most of the talking as they mingled before the show was to begin.

Althea kept expecting someone to notice a bruise especially when they commented on her dress but none did. She was grateful when they were adviced to find their way to their seats. Until she remembered where they would be sitting. She felt unease crawl up her spine again but what could she do? When she hesitated at the entry, Foix placed a guiding hand on her lower back and pushed her forward.

Once in the seat, she focused on relaxing until the lights were put out to focus on the stage. She felt much more relaxed when the production began and the music started. She had always loved music. She thought it was a pity that the prima dona wasn't better. She would have to suggest they find a replacement for her for the next production.

She was greatly enjoying the play when about a quarter into it, the box was suddenly filled with smoke with a great "pop". There were many exclamations from around the room and coughing heard from box five. When the box cleared, there were several gasps. The Comtesse was no where to be seen.

Foix stood up in confusion and outrage when suddenly, a similar "pop" and smoke came on center stage. When it cleared, there was Althea standing extremely confused and when she realized where she was, she blushed in embarrassment. Exclamations sounded from all directions.

"Sorcery!"

"How could that be?"

"Could that have been planned?"

"I bet it was the Phantom of the Opera. You know that typically is his box. Perhaps he is angry with the Comte and Comtesse."

Althea turned on her heel and began to walk as confidently off of the stage as she could manage but froze when a booming voice filled the room. "Those that do not learn, shall find themselves punished."

A gasp came from the side of the stage followed by "He's here! The Phantom of the Opera!"

"My dear patrons must learn their place," said the voice before it went silent. Everyone sat in silence before Madame Giry prodded the cast back into motion. Althea hurried off the stage and made her way through backstage and back towards Box Five.

She sat in silence and refused to look at Foix even though she felt his gaze several times through out the rest of the production.

Althea didn't see a second of the rest of the production. Her mind was lost else where. She was remembering what had happened the few second between the blasts of smoke. One second she was in her seat and the next she was face to face with a white mask that could only belong to one being. The Phantom of the Opera.

"Madame, we meet again. I see you did not heed my warning."

"I tried to. But my husband..."

"No excuses. I have given you a second chance. I won't be so kind in the future." She had tried to protested but next she knew, she was surrounded by smoke again and was suddenly on the stage.

She was terrified. Raoul had been right just as she had thought. It had been a great mistake to come here.

When the production ended, she still felt frozen by her fear. What would he do to them if they displeased him again? Althea came back to a partial realization when Foix took her hands and brought her to her feet. She was grateful when he led her out of the box and towards the foyer with an arm around her waist to keep her steady.

"She is still in shock from the trick played tonight," Foix explained when someone commented about how pale she looked. She was grateful that he led her out the door as soon as possible and helped her into the carriage, she had no desire to be here any longer.

They traveled in silence and when they arrived home, she made her way to her room while Foix went silently into his study. Upstairs, Althea rang for Marie before sitting on the edge of the bed. She let her shoes slide off her feet as she waited.

Marie arrived with a gasp at the doorway. "Are you alright?"

"The Phantom played a trick on us tonight," Althea said in a hushed voice.

"Oh you poor thing. That must have been terrifying. Here. Let me help you undressed so you can sleep and put this behind you." Althea nodded gratefully at Marie's understanding. She sat still, listening to Marie speak as she helped her. Once her corset and gown were off, Althea thanked her and told her she could handle the rest by herself.

While she undressed, her mind ran in frantic directions. What did the future hold? Were they safe at the Opera House? She was afraid of what the Phantom might do if he was crossed again.

She felt tears slip down her cheeks as she pulled her chemise up over her head. She reached for her nightgown and was about to shake it out when she heard a door open behind her.

"Althea I..." She jumped when she heard Foix's voice. She looked over her shoulder to see him staring at her. She quickly pulled the nightgown over her head and turned to face him.

"Did you need something?" she asked quietly, folding her arms.

He stared at her for a second before he registered her question. "Yes, uh no. I mean... Althea... Good night."

"Umm, good night," she said in confusion as he fled the room. What was that all about?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: And... Finally Chapter five. Felt like forever even though I know it was only a couple of days. I am going out of town all of next week so you may or may not get another update before after I get back.. We'll see. I hope you enjoy this story. Please review and give your opinions and ideas. **

**Chapter Five**

A week later, Foix asked Althea if she would like to see the opera production again from their new box (Foix had gone the next day and had the owners exchange their official box from box five to the second best box) as she obviously hadn't enjoyed opening night.

"I would love to," she said softly, confused but grateful at his consideration. She hadn't seen him much the last week since opening night. He spent most of his time in his study with the door locked. Sometimes not even coming out for meals but taking a tray instead.

Foix simply nodded and walked out of the library, probably to return to his study. Althea found herself confused yet again. He had been acting very strange as of late. Seemed to be continually lost in his mind. She had seen him in all kinds of moods as he left the breakfast table to lock himself in his study.

She wondered if he was falling ill. Perhaps that was why he was acting so strange.

That night, she came down the stairs, dressed in a ruby red dress, expecting to find Foix but instead the only one in the entry hall was the butler. "Good evening Madame. Shall I show you to your carriage?"

"Is Foix coming?" Althea asked as she took his arm.

"The Comte made no mention that he would be attending the performance. He instructed me to prepare a carriage for your transportation."

"Oh." She scrunched up her face in thought. This wasn't what she had expected. She almost rather be with him, even in a foul mood, than go alone but there was nothing she could do at this point. Had she known before that he didn't plan to go...

She mentally scolded herself. It did no good to regret something she had no control over. She would just have to make the best of it. Even if it meant sitting by herself and potentially having to make conversation with the top of society.

She sighed as the door closed. She hoped the night would go well. She didn't exactly want to be alone but at least there would be music and she would be able to watch the play. Maybe with Foix gone, she could talk to the owners and suggest they find a replacement for the prima dona.

She found her mind wandering, as the carriage made its way toward the opera house, to a time long ago. She had been her eighth birthday and after much convincing, her father had agreed to take her to the opera. She didn't remember which opera it was or even the exact production they had seen, but she remembered loving every second. She loved the music with the singing and dancing that went along with it.

Althea had told her father that night after the performance that she wanted to be an actress and he had merely laughed and said that a girl of her station did not perform. She hadn't understood why as she already had voice and dance lessons among her many others but she hadn't questioned it. One did not question her father.

She came out of her day dream as the carriage stopped and she was helped outside.

Once inside, she made her way as quickly as possible to her new box, only having to stop a few times to talk to individuals of society.

Before too long the production started and she felt herself relax. It always amazed her how easily music could affect her. She could be completely frightened or upset and music would always help her feel better. Like other times, the music did just that to her.

When intermission came, Althea wished they would just keep going without the break. She knew people were getting up and socializing and getting drinks but she didn't leave the box. She had no desire to go out alone. At least in the box she felt somewhat protected.

At that moment, she felt eyes on her. She looked around casually before her eyes met box five. She swore she saw moment in the shadows making her shiver. She ducked her head in a slight bow in case the Phantom truly was there.

She heard someone clear their throat behind her at the moment and was faced with Madame Giry when she turned. "I have a message from our Opera Ghost."

She reached out with a slightly shaky hand to take the note. "Thank you," she breathed. Althea bowed her head in response to the curtsey and when the ballet mistress left, she turned back in her seat and held up the note so she could see it clearly.

On the front was her name written in script. When she turned it over to break the seal, she hesitated when she saw the skull. She took a deep breath before opening it and pulling out a single sheet as well as a sealed one.

Madame Althea Foix,

I am pleased to see that you and your husband have seen some logic and returned box five back to my possession. I have enclosed a list of instructions for your husband and would appreciate you delivering them to him at your earliest convenience.

I remain your humble servant,

O.G.

Althea sighed. Foix probably was not going to like whatever was written on the note but she dared not open it or fail to deliver it. She looked up and was surprised to faintly see the Phantom's white mask in box five. She nodded in his direction and received a responding nod before he vanished entirely.

She let go of the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding before turning toward the stage as intermission came to a close. Althea loved the production but couldn't help but want to yell at the foolish characters.

She found herself writing the end of the story in her head as she traveled home, obvious to her surroundings until she arrived home and the daydream ended.

Althea took a breath as she fingered the note in her skirt pocket. She might as well deliver it to him tonight. She made her way toward his study, figuring that would be the likely place for him to be even though it was getting quite late in the evening. After hearing some kind of a response to her knocking, she cautiously entered, closing the door behind her.

"Foix? Where are you?"

"What are you doing in here, Althea?" Foix slurred from the corner, a bottle in one hand as he sat in one of the chairs by a small table as well as the fireplace.

Dread sank to her stomach like a stone. "I have a note from the Phantom," she said in a quiet, calm voice as she tried not to upset him. He was harder to talk sense into when he was drunk. At least when he was sober, she had a chance.

"The Phantom, you say. I say its nonsense. Give it to me."

Althea walked slowly over and held out the note which he took with a shaking hand. She waited as he opened it and struggled to read the words. "This is nonsense!" he said in outrage, throwing the page in the fireplace after crumpling in his hand. He grumbled something to himself before taking another swig from the bottle. After a few seconds, he looked up to look at her. "What are you doing still in here? Get out!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you wanted me to leave."

"Get out!" he repeated as he threw a book from the table at her, hitting her in the side of her forehead. Althea gasped in pain, before turning to hurry out of the room as he continued to throw the books. Despite being drunk, Foix had surprisingly good aim as he hit her a couple more times before she managed to get out the door.

Althea wasted no time in getting up the stairs to her bedroom. She tried to hold back her tears but as soon as the door closed, she couldn't hold them back any longer. This was the Foix that she discovered about a week into their marriage. Short temptered, not easily pleased, unkind, and constantly forcing his will on her. She hated this side of him. She missed the man that had courted her. He had always had a strong opinion on everything but he had been a gentleman to her. Once they were married though, its like everything changed. He was only gentleman like when in public but even then she could tell when she displeased him and she generally paid for it later.

What had she done to cause the change? Was it all her fault? Or would it have happened to any girl he married? She surely wouldn't wish this on someone else but couldn't she have married someone else? Why did her father have to agree to the arrangement?

Althea sighed at her train of thought. It did no good to be thinking these same answerless questions but she couldn't help it.

She sank down at her vanity and sighed to see that the book had broken the skin. As she washed the blood from her forehead, she thought back to this morning. Foix had been so considerate this morning. What had happened to change that? And an even better question, what had caused the positive change in him lately? Was he going to go back to cold and unreasonable?

She found herself sighing again. There was nothing she could do but wait and see while trying to stay on his good side. As she fingered the knot that was growing on her head she vowed that she would try her hardest not to upset him.

**Didn't exactly like this chapter but it wasnt bad either... Let me know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Finally got another chapter written. Not my favorite ever but not bad... let me know what you think.**

**Chapter Six**

The next few weeks passed in nearly the same fashion as the day before. Foix would go to the opera house, often attended by Althea, where he would attend to any matters of business required of him before either checking on how the cast was doing or simply returning home. Once back home, he would return immediately to his study where Althea would avoid him like the plague lest he get upset at her again.

This particular morning went nearly the same as before except for a few things. First, Althea was certain she was coming down with the flu that the ballet rat had the day before. The second difference was Foix's announcement. "I'm going out of town tomorrow."

Althea looked up sharply in confusion. He had never mentioned this to her before. "I've decided to go on a hunting trip for a couple weeks. My wife will be staying with her cousin the Vicomte de Chagny while I'm away," he informed the managers.

"I hope you enjoy yourself."

"Thank you. If you have any urgent business, you may send it to Althea who will forward it on to me. Now if you will excuse me, I have a trip to prepare for." Foix swept out of the room after this statement, taking Althea's arm and practically dragging her from the room as he ignored the bows behind him.

"You never told me about this," she said gently.

"You didn't need to know until now." She flinched at the touch of venom in his voice and let the subject drop.

He helped her into the carriage and soon they were off. Her stomach lurched as they swayed and she made a mental note to lay down as soon as they got home. She knew she shouldn't have gotten so close to the sick child but she hadn't been able to stop herself when the girl had looked so lonely and frightened.

"Have your maid pack your bags tonight," he stated with no emotion in his voice as they arrived. She nodded barely paying attention as she focused on calming her stomach. As the coachman opened the door, Foix went straight to his study as usual and Althea made her way to her room. She felt positively ill.

Althea rang for Marie before sitting heavily on the edge of the bed and resting her head in her hands. "What can I do for... Are you alright?" Marie asked as she entered the room. All she had to do was look up for Marie to understand. "Oh heavens. You look positively ill. In bed with you."

She started to protest that it was not quite noon but didn't get the words out of her mouth before she felt like she was going to be sick. Marie was quick to hand her the bowl off of the vanity before she lost the contents of her stomach.

"Oh you poor thing. You must have gotten sick from that girl you told me about." Althea simply nodded as she was sick again. "I'm so sorry Althea. Let me get off your shoes so you can sleep. Rest will do wonders for you."

"Need to pack," she managed before gagging.

"Shh, I already know. I found out from the butler. Two weeks right? Don't you worry about a thing. I'll take care of everything. Now do you think your stomach has settled enough for you to change into a nightgown?" Althea nodded before standing slowly.

After she was changed, she slipped into bed with Marie's help before Marie went to close the heavy curtains over the windows. "I'll have a bucket brought up as well as some tea to help sooth your stomach. Don't you worry about a thing."

"Thank you, Marie," she said softly, already starting to drift off to sleep.

She slept fairly well, only waking a few times to use the bucket but after some broth for dinner, she slept soundly until morning. When morning came, she woke feeling very rested and thought that maybe the whole illness was behind her. Until she stood up that is. She had to sit down immediately and close her eyes.

After several deep breaths through her nose, she felt better just as the door to her room opened to let in Marie. "I see you are doing better."

"A little."

"That's good. The carriage should be ready to take you to your cousin's house in just a minute. I had some pillows taken down to help you feel more comfortable."

"You didn't have to do that. Raoul and Christine don't live that far away. Ten minutes at most. Thank you though."

"You're welcome. Now let's get you dressed in something comfortable." She nodded her thanks and stood up slowly.

She was careful to make all her movements smooth and went as far as to ask the coachman to drive as carefully as possible. She was about to step up into the carriage when Foix spoke from behind her.

"Althea. I'll return in two weeks. If you need me, I'll be at our hunting estate."

She nodded. "Thank you. Be safe." He turned and walked back inside. She paused to reflect on what just happened but was interupted by the coachman clearing his throat.

"Shall we, Madame?"

"Oh, yes. Thank you." She took his offered hand and climbed in. She was glad the journey was a short one and that she hadn't had much to eat yet.

"Althea!" came the call of Christine as she stepped out of the carriage. She had barely placed her feet on the ground when she was pulled into an embrace.

"Careful," she murmured hugging her back.

Althea watched as Raoul followed in Christine's path at a more sedate pace. "Christine dear, we may want to bring our guest inside. I mean no offense but you don't look very well, Cousin."

Christine pulled back a bit and made a sound of displeasure. "You poor dear. You should have told us you were feeling poorly. You shouldn't be traveling in your condition. Come inside, come come." Althea tried to protest but was dragged gently towards the door. She looked at Raoul but he simply shrugged with a loving smile on his face.

"I haven't been ill long. I feel much better today," she murmured as she was led up the stairs most likely to her room.

"Never mind all that. You are in good hands now. Never you fear." Althea shook her head in mild amusement and decided to let Christine have her way.

"Now let's get you settled. Would you like to rest for a while? Or perhaps you would like a bite to eat? Have you eaten yet? Here, let me help you with your shoes." Althea felt a little overwhelmed at all the attention she was receiving and didn't know what to do but nod and sit so Christine could unlace her boots.

"You just sit here and I'll ring for some soup and toast, is that alright? Good. Then we can talk. I am so excited to get to know you better. We were so happy to hear that you had accepted our invitation. Though we had meant for last week but no matter."

"Invitation?"

"Yes. Your husband's note said that you would love to come but that he had other plans." Christine looked mildly confused but before she could ask any questions, a maid knocked on the door to take Christine's orders.

Althea was very confused. Foix had never said anything about an invitation. Had he been holding back mail from her? If so, what had he held back?

"Cook should have that done before you know it," Christine said as she returned to sit next to her on the bed. "I apologize if I've overwhelmed you. I've been told that I can talk too much when I first meet people. Not that I haven't met you..." she stopped and took a breath before pulling her legs up under her. "I'll tell you a secret. I only do it when I'm nervous."

Althea looked up at the now quiet Christine and could see that they were more alike than she had previously thought. She took Christine's hands in her own and when she looked up, spoke. "It's alright. There's no need to be nervous around me. Thank you for letting me come."

"You're welcome."

They shared a smile and both seemed to fall into their own thoughts. Althea used the time to get a better look at Christine. She was a beauty to be sure, it was no wonder she was a star at the Opera Populaire. Also no wonder that the Phantom took fancy to her. She was a sweet girl from what she had heard and observed. She looked to be only a couple years younger than Althea, probably about twenty or so.

She gave her hands a squeeze before letting go. "Let's start over. I am Comtesse de Foix but please call me Althea."

"Vicomtesse de Chagny. Please call me Christine," she chirped. "I think we are going to be friends."

"I would enjoy that, Christine. I really would." Christine positively beamed at her causing her to smile back. She really was a little ray of sunshine.

A maid knocked before coming in with a tray with a bowl of soup and two slices of toast. "Ahh thank you. Perfect timing. Please bring that over here so our guest can eat."

"Yes Christine," she said surprising Althea with her familiarity but she didn't question it. She gratefully took the tray after swinging her legs up onto the bed.

"Thank you," she murmured before taking a bite of one of the slices.

"You're welcome Madame. If you need anything, just call."

She nodded her understanding before going back to the food in front of her. It tasted heavenly to her though she knew she must eat slowly lest her stomach get upset. "Shall I leave you to your meal?"

"No, stay," answered obviously too quickly. "I apologize. If you could stay until I'm tired enough to sleep, I would be very grateful."

"Certainly."

"Thank you." As they fell silent, Althea felt the need to start the conversation. "Would you tell me about growing up at the Opera House?"

Christine visibly brightened before she began to tell all about how she had learned the tricks to dancing and preforming. Althea's attention was grabbed when she mentioned an Angel of Music but she let her keep going. "Is it true that the Phantom kidnapped you?" she asked suddenly, unable to help herself.

"Ahh.. I see you've heard the stories too. In a way yes I was but if I was truly honest, I think I let him. You see I thought he was someone else but I was wrong."

"Is he as bad as they say?" Althea asked, surprising herself at her talkativeness.

"Oh no. He's just misunderstood and I think hurt. You see the world hasn't been very kind to him."

"He wasn't very kind to me," she mumbled catching Christine's attention.

"You've met him?"

"Only very briefly." She tried to hide a yawn.

"I see. Well I think I better let you rest. I'll wake you in a few hours if you'd like to join us for tea." Althea nodded, already struggling to keep her eyes open. "Sleep well."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: And.. Another chapter done. Hope you enjoy. This one was a bit difficult to write. Didn't want to rush things... let me let me know what you think.**

**Chapter Seven**

By evening she felt nearly normal but the next morning had her kneeling next to the chamber pot. When she had admitted that she had yet to see a doctor, Raoul sent for one at once.

"I'm sure I'll be fine. Just need some rest," she protested.

"Althea," Raoul said in a tone that gave no room for argument.

"Althea. We just want you to be well. Maybe the doctor will have something that will help or maybe all he will suggest is rest. It certainly can't hurt anything."

She hesitated before nodding her permission. What would the doctor do? What if he saw her scars? As much as she hated the abuse, she didn't want anyone to find out about them. Oh the gossip and pity that would erupt from that.

She sank back against the pillows and sighed. "Don't worry Althea, everything will be fine." Althea gave Christine a small smile to show her appreciation but couldn't help but feel anxious.

A knock sounded followed by a maid and a man whom Althea guessed to be the doctor. "Good day. What seems to be the problem."

"My cousin seems to be sick to her stomach. She believes she got the flu from one of the dancers at the opera house but she seemed fine last night but yet she was sick again this morning." Raoul said, coming to shake the man's hand.

"I see. If you will leave the room, I shall see if I can't find the cause of this illness." Raoul nodded and left the room. Christine stood to leave as well but stopped when Althea spoke.

"Christine. Please stay." She looked to the doctor for permission and at his nod, she came back to Althea's side and took her hand.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine." She nodded mutely as the doctor began his examination. He prodded at her stomach as well as checked her throat and mouth.

"How long have you been ill?"

"This is the third day. But I thought I was doing better yesterday. I hardly felt ill at all by supper. But yet I cast up my accounts this morning when I got up."

"I see," he mumbled before continuing to ask her questions. She answered them remotely until he asked her one more question. "When did you last have your monthly?"

She blushed at the question but the color soon faded. "Over a month ago. I was supposed to have it last week... Oh lord. You don't think..."

"Yes I do, Madame. I do in fact think you are with child."

"Maybe I'm just late."

"Have you ever been late before?"

"No. Perhaps early but never late. Oh merciful heavens..." She squeezed Christine's hand as the color drained from her face.

"Madame, I am certain you have conceived. Is your husband around, I'm certain he would like to know." Althea was still too shocked to answer and was glad when Christine took over, answering the doctor's other questions before ushering him out the door. When he was gone, she returned to the still considerably pale Althea.

"This is so exciting! You are going to have a child. You must write to Foix at once. There's so much to do before the babe comes. Oh I wonder if it will be a girl or a boy. I'm sure your husband will want a boy to carry on the family name. Oh but think how fun a little girl would be."

"Christine..."

"Dresses and bows. Dolls and tea sets."

"Christine..." Althea repeated a little louder and more urgently.

"Oh and when she gets older, all the balls and celebrations..."

"Christine!" This time, Christine heard her and stopped in the middle of her sentence. When she saw how distressed Althea looked, she sat next to her on the bed and took her hands in her own.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"What if I don't carry the babe to term? What if it's born blue?" she asked in a hushed, terrified voice.

"Oh Althea, you must not think that way. I'm sure everything will be fine. You must not worry so much."

"But what if I send Foix a note and it turns out the doctor is wrong? What do I do then?"

Christine bent forward to wrap her into a hug. "Althea, Althea. Don't worry. Everything will be fine. If it will make you feel better, you don't have to send the note rightaway. But if you are fine tonight and sick in the morning, you have to believe that the doctor is right. Don't worry so much. Everything will work out. You'll see."

Althea nodded against her shoulder despite her doubts. No use expressing them now.

"Will you tell me more about living at the Opera House?"

"Certainly. What would you like to know?"

"Anything," Althea said, her voice getting quieter as she pulled up her legs towards her chest.

"Well, I was there for several years before I got to preform. I first got to preform when I was ten years old. It was a small part. Didn't even have any lines, but I was terrified."

Althea felt much like a child as Christine continued to tell stories. She closed her eyes and listened, letting the words and descriptions take hold of her imagination. She smiled to hear stories of Meg Giry and made mental note to seek her out next time she went to the Opera House.

"Will you tell me more about your Angel of Music?" she interrupted suddenly. Christine looked over at her and felt compassion. The more time she spent with Althea, the more the mask seemed to drop to reveal a shy and almost scared girl.

"Well, my father died when I was just a child. That's why I went to live with Madame Giry at the Opera House. Before he died, he promised that he would send an Angel of Music. He had told me stories about the Angel when I was little.

"I was heart broken when he passed on. I was so sad that I couldn't sing. I would go to the chapel and light a candle for my dear father. I would sit there and cry. One day, I heard a voice. I asked if it was the Angel of Music and it told me it was and that I didn't need to cry anymore. That he would protect me.

"He would sing songs to me to comfort me. Eventually, he brought me out of my misery and helped me be able to sing again. He was my guardian for many years. Whenever I was sad or not feeling well, he would sing to me and I would feel better thinking my father's spirit was watching over me."

"That's nice," Althea mumbled sleepily.

"I guess it was. I'll let you sleep. I'll see about getting the tea that doctor told us about to help with the nausea."

"Thank you, Christine."

"You're welcome," Christine said with a smile at the sight of Althea curled up in a ball on top of the bed.

She wondered about Althea. There was obviously more to her than she let on when you first met her. In fact she suspected that she was very lucky to be seeing so much of her.

She put on a show of being confident and mature despite being quiet, but Christine guessed that she could actually be fairly talkative and evidently she wasn't confident about everything.

As Christine closed the bedroom door, she sent a plea heavenward that she would be able to get to know the real Althea before she left.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: *Phew* this took a while to write. Got stuck bad at one point but it all worked out. I hope you like this chapter. I'm actually pretty pleased with it. Let me know what you think. See ya!**

**Chapter Eight**

Two days later, Althea couldn't deny it. She had to be with child. Which meant she needed to send a note to Foix informing him of the news. Afterall it was one of the only reasons he married her: To get an heir.

She sat down at her writing desk and penned a short message.

Foix,

The doctor has determined that I am with child. I'm sure you will be pleased to hear the news.

Althea

She sighed at the length but couldn't think of what else to say. Part of her wished he was here but she knew it wouldn't make things easier.

Without anything else to say, she folded the note and dripped some wax onto the paper before pressing her ring into it to leave her initials. Althea paused to press a hand to her belly. It was hard to believe that there was a tiny child just starting to grow within her. She was a little excited but mostly terrified.

Althea looked up as there was a short knock followed by the door opening to reveal Christine with a maid. "Rose was wondering if you had any mail that needed to be sent. Have you written a note yet?"

"Yes. I have it right here. I just finished." She stood up and held the note out to the maid whose name she assumed was Rose. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Madame." She curtsied before leaving the room.

"How are you feeling today? Better I hope," Christine asked with a bright smile.

"I'm doing much better. The tea has certainly helped. Was still a touch nauseous but not so much I couldn't handle it."

Christine clapped her hands. "Good! Very good. I'm so glad you feel better. It's not fun to be sick. Even if its only supposed to last the first little while. I've heard of some women that don't get sick at all. Wouldn't that be lucky. Raoul's mother told me that she was only sick with some of her children. I hope I am lucky and don't get sick the whole pregnancy."

"That would indeed be lucky."

"Indeed. Oh, I meant to ask you. Do you feel up to going out tonight? Raoul and I had planned on going to a ball tonight and wanted to know if you would like to come with us. It will be great fun! Oh please say yes."

Althea shook her head. "But I didn't bring any ball gowns." Besides, she would require too much help with dressing. Someone might see the scars on her back. So far she had managed to get away with a corset that she could lace herself but a ball gown would require one that laced in the back. Maybe if she already had her chemise on but she believed they would still show a little above the fabric.

"No worries. I have plenty. We look about the same size. I'm sure we can find something that will work for you." Without a graceful way out of the situation, she could only nod her consent. "Yes! Oh I'm so excited. This will be so much fun! The party starts fairly early so we'll have to begin to dress after tea. I must tell Raoul the good news."

Althea nodded, returning the hug before watching her leave the room in a swish of skirts. She shook her head, conflicted between feeling anxious and excited for this evening. Now that she thought about it, she felt that way a lot. Lately, her emotions always seemed to be mixed and muddled so much that she couldn't figure out how she felt.

Shaking her head again, she decided to go down to the library to read until it was time for tea and consequently dressing for the evening immediately afterwards.

Admiring the paintings on the walls yet again, she made her way down the stairs and into the room that was easily her favorite. She had always loved to read despite being told that it was a waste of time by her parents and governess. Books were her greatest friends growing up, letting her escape to far off places. They still were now, allowing her to momentarily forget the world around her and let her imagination take flight.

After pulling a random book off the shelf, she settled into the window seat and opened it to the first page.

Several hours later of daring sword fights, magic spells, and a prince in disguise, she was brought back to the present by Christine. "There you are. We've been looking for you."

"Sorry. Didn't mean to be a problem."

"Oh, you weren't a problem. Just a lot of places to look in a home like this." She grinned. "Would you like to join us for tea before we get ready to leave?"

Althea hesitated before shaking her head. "No thank you. I think I'll finish this chapter before heading upstairs."

"Alright. I'll be up there shortly. Feel free to go in my bedroom. I had Rose lay out some dresses that might suit you. You could look them over."

She nodded her thanks before leaving the room with her book open to the last page of the chapter. It had been an excuse more than a real reason to miss tea. She didn't feel like keeping up with a conversation yet. Besides, her stomach was feeling a wee bit queasy and despite knowing that it would probably be perfectly fine by this evening, she didn't want to risk it.

Part way up the stairs, she finished the chapter so she placed her bookmark inside and closed the book before hugging it to her chest.

Althea wasn't sure she was up to tonight but unless she wanted to pretend to be ill, she didn't see a way out of it. Besides, Christine would probably insist on staying home to care for her. No, that wouldn't work. She would just have to make the best out of it. It had been a while since she had gone to a social event without Foix. Maybe she would enjoy herself.

She went to her room to quickly get some of her underthings and putting down her book before going back out in the hall. Coming to the door to Christine's room, Althea cautiously opened the door and peeked in. Not seeing anyone, she entered and walked towards the bed where several gowns were laid out. She set her bundle of clothing down before looking at the choices before her.

All of the dresses were beautiful. Most were made out of cool colored fabric and looked to be in the height of fashion.

Althea let her fingers trail across the surfaces of the gowns before stopping on one that caught her attention. It was teal colored silk that felt like water between her fingers. Crystals dripped down it in a spiral to the floor. She just had to try it.

Stripping a couple layers, she traded corsets, tightening it as much as she could by herself, before slipping into the gown. She used one hand to reach back and hold the gown closed before stepping in front of the full length mirror.

"Wow," she murmured. She had to admit that she looked beautiful in the gown. It suited her perfectly. It esentuated her curves and gave a slight green tint to her navy blue eyes. The sweetheart neckline was just perfect as well as the sleeves and back.

She looked up sharply when the door opened. Christine took two steps before stopping in her tracks, her jaw falling open. "Althea! You look amazing! You simply must wear that one. In fact, I insist that you keep it. It suits you far better than it does me."

"I couldn't possibly..."

"I insist. Turn around. I'll lace you up. You look positively ravishing. It's a pity your husband won't be coming with us." Althea turned around silently and waited while Christine laced first her corset and then the gown. The whole while, Althea expected her to ask about the stripes on her back but the questions never came, for which she was grateful. "You'll have to get a new corset before too long."

"I guess I will," Althea said, remembering her mother doing the same when was with child.

"There you are. I have a necklace that will match perfectly. Let me find it. Will you please ring the bell? I forgot to call for Rose to come help us." Althea nodded and rang the bell as she watched Christine search through her jewelry box. "Aha!" she exclaimed right before a short knock sounded followed by Rose entering.

"Are you ready to dress, Christine. I see Madame Foix is already dressed."

"Ahh, yes. I did the lacing for her already. I just found the perfect necklace to go with it. If you would be so kind as to unlace me now." Rose nodded and made quick work of it before going to the wardrobe for a light pink gown. Althea watched from her perch on the bed as Rose helped Christine.

The gown was a good pick. The color looked lovely on her and the simple design of it complemented her natural beauty without distracting from it. "You look beautiful."

"Why thank you. Oh, I still have the necklace. Come here and I will put it on you. Then Rose can fix our hair." Althea held her hair out of the way as Christine did the clasp for the necklace. It had a crystal in the center that matched the ones on the dress and had two small teal beads on either side.

"It's perfect," Althea murmured with a smile.

"It is, isn't it? Come, sit down at the vanity." She sat and watched as Christine and Rose fixed her hair, pulling it up in a simple but elegant style before it was Christine's turn. Althea loved to watch Christine and Rose interact. They were more like friends than simply the servant with her mistress that they were.

"There. You are ready," Rose said as she finished clasping a necklace around her neck.

"Thank you, Rose. Shall we go?" Althea nodded and followed Christine out of the room and down the stairs where they met Raoul who showered them both with compliments before helping them to the carriage.

Staying silent throughout the ride, Althea only paid half attention to the conversation that was taking place as she stared out the window. "Did you say that Madame Bourg was our hostest?" she asked suddenly.

"Yes. Is that a problem?" Raoul asked in concern.

"No. But isn't her home to the south?"

"Oh. We aren't going to her home," Christine explained, not making eye contact with either of them.

"Then where..."

"Christine. Where are we going," Raoul said, begining to be agitated.

"The Opera Populaire," she said in a rush, looking at her feet.

"Christine! You agreed to go there? But He is still there!"

"You know he isn't likely to come out with all those people. And you'll be by my side the whole time," Christine squeaked. Althea felt incredibly uncomfortable as she watched the couple argue.

Raoul ran a hand through his hair in exasperation. "It's still not safe. That hasn't stopped him in the past. We are going back home." He went to rap on the carriage wall to get the driver's attention but stopped at Christine's voice.

"No. Please Raoul. I have to go back. Please. I have to see it again."

He started to protest again but Althea interrupted. "If you think it's not safe, we can leave early," Althea added, trying to be the peace maker.

Raoul sighed, caving to their wishes. "Fine. But if I even suspect that it's not safe anymore, we leave. No arguments."

"Oh, Raoul. You are so wonderful!" Christine leaned over and planted a kiss on his lips. "Thank you so much. I promise we will. I'll even stay right by your side. I just gotta see it one more time."

Raoul started to smile despite himself. "Yes well, both of you be extra careful."

"We will. Oh this is going to be wonderful. Maybe I'll be able to see Meg again. I haven't seen her in forever it seems." Althea smiled before turning her attention back to the window as Christine continued talking to Raoul and the carriage got closer and closer to the opera house.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys... sorry this is a bit later than usual. Things have been a bit rough lately.**

**Anyways, I would like to award bonus points to Marauder no. Five for catching the Beauty and the Beast reference in the last chapter. Good job!**

**Hope you guys enjoy. Keep reviewing!**

**Chapter Nine**

Althea felt a strange sort of pleasure at the looks she had been receiving since they had been arrived. She knew it was because this was probably the best she had ever looked at a party. Pity this wasn't a few years ago before she was married. She could have had a lot of fun being the belle of the ball. Despite being married, she still was asked to dance as soon as the music started. Throwing caution to the wind, she danced with any man who asked, ignoring Raoul's raised eyebrow and Christine's amused look.

"Enjoying yourself?" Christine asked when she returned from her fifth dance.

"Yes I am," Althea replied breathless. "I know I shouldn't but I haven't been able to do this in so long..." She stopped abruptly as she realized how that sounded.

"It's alright. I understand. Raoul told me your marriage was not for love and excuse me for saying so, but its obvious to me that you haven't grown to love him any more than when you were married."

Althea looked panicked. "Is it that obvious? Oh heaven above."

"No. No, calm down. They can't tell. Relax." Althea took a breath. "But Althea, why did you agree to the marriage if you clearly don't love him?"

She looked at the floor, avoiding her gaze. "I didn't have a choice..." she started but stopped when Raoul returned with two drinks.

"Ahh, I see you have returned. Had I of known, I would have gotten another glass. Here, you can have mine." She protested but when he insisted, she gave in and took the glass, grateful for it. She sipped slowly, watching as another dance took place. It soon ended and Raoul turned to Christine. "May I have this dance?"

"Why yes, you may." She laughed as Raoul swept her away as a waltz began.

Althea watched silently, her energy level starting to decline. As Raoul spun Christine under his arm, Althea felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to face one of her mother's friends. "I thought that was you, Althea. That is a beautiful gown you are wearing. Where did you get it? It suits you well. I noticed you've danced a lot tonight. You might want to be careful, child. Where is your husband tonight, anyways?"

"He's on a hunting trip. I'm staying with my cousin the Vicomte de Chagny and his wife." Althea answered when Madame Ladri finally paused long enough for her to answer.

"Your cousin only said he was out of town. He also said that the doctor has determined that you are with child. Is that true?" she asked, obviously looking for gossip. Althea blushed at the bold question and silently cursed Raoul for mentioning it.

"Yes, that's true but please don't tell anyone. I don't want anyone to know yet."

"Don't you worry, dear. Have you told your husband yet? Or your parents? Speaking of them, how are they? They still out of the country? They went to Spain didn't they? It must be hard to have them so far away."

Althea forced herself not to sigh. "Yes they are still in Spain for another couple months," she said, answering the question that would less likely cause gossip. She would be lucky if she kept her mouth closed and didn't tell anyone about her being with child. She didn't want everyone to know that yet. Not until it was less likely for her to lose the babe. Maybe even longer.

"Such an adventure. I could never leave my home like that. I'm not as young as I used to be. I'm glad to hear they will be returning home before too long. Especially at this time. Your first child is always difficult. I know mine was so hard. I know we aren't supposed to discuss the subject but I got very sick with my first. Oh and then when he was born. Worse day of my life."

Althea felt the color begin to drain from her face. Could the woman not drop the subject? She didn't want to discuss any of this. She wished she would just forget that Raoul had even said anything. She would be lucky if all of Paris didn't know about her condition by morning.

She started to panic as Madame Ladri continued to ramble on about the trials of her first pregnancy. She had to excuse herself somehow. She waited until she paused for breath and spoke up. "I'm sorry to hear that you struggled so much. Please excuse me but I must find the powder room."

"Oh, I'll show you the way."

"No thank you," she said almost too quickly. "I wouldn't want to take away from your evening. I'll tell my maman that you asked after her."

"Please do. I miss her so." Althea nodded and left as fast as she could without being rude.

...

Normally the Phantom wouldn't take any interest in a ball being held at the opera house other than the extra money he would be receiving as consequence of it being rented out for the evening. Tonight however, he was beyond bored and wasn't receiving any inspiration at all. As a result, he found himself wandering up towards the party.

If nothing else, at least the music was well played and there were many people to watch. He smirked as he spotted a couple gentlemen who had obviously had too much to drink already. He continued to scan the room and froze when he spotted a woman with brown curly hair. Surely it wasn't her but when she turned his way, he knew it was. It was Christine. She was talking to a woman that he had seen dancing most of the evening so far and was quite beautiful from what he could tell from his vantage point.

He shifted around the room until he had a better view and was surprised again to discover the beautiful lady to be none other than the Comtesse. He refused to admit that she was perhaps more beautiful than his long ago Angel but he couldn't deny that Christine looked very happy as Raoul swept her off to the dance floor.

He alternated his gaze between Christine as she danced and Althea who was approached by a woman but eventually, he felt more interested in Althea who was obviously upset by whatever the talkative woman had to say.

He noticed the color drain from her face and then could see she was getting anxious. Was the woman blind that she couldn't tell that she was upsetting her companion? He watched as Althea evidently excused herself and left the room at a hurried pace. He couldn't help his curiosity as he followed her. Clinging to the shadows of the hallway, he followed her to the powder room where he was going to leave her but he paused at the door at the sound of her retching. Was she sick?

The Phantom didn't know what to do. Should he leave? A part of him told him no but then what was he supposed to do? He was brought out of his thoughts by the door opening and he was quick to move to the shadows. Althea looked terrible though not as bad as before. He expected her to go back to the party but he was once again surprised to find her turn in the opposite direction and seemingly wander through the halls. He followed at a short distance, not quite sure why he was following her.

She came to the entrance to the small chapel and entered before closing the door behind her. He was quick to move where he could see her and was just able to see her leaning against the door before she pushed off and walked slowly towards the front of the room.

Althea let out a sad sigh before settling down on her knees and staring blankly at the stain glass window. It wasn't long before tears began to stream down her face. Her tears soon turned to sobs and she buried her face in her hands.

His mind flashed back to many years ago when a young curly haired girl would come to the chapel and light a candle for her father. Without even thinking, he sang out to her. "Please don't cry child."

She looked up and glanced around trying to find the source of the voice. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

"Don't be frightened. No one shall harm you."

She visibly relaxed as he sang again. "Are you the Angel of Music?" He raised an eyebrow in surprise. She'd heard of him? If Christine had told her about him, hadn't she heard the truth about his identity?

"Yes. Do not cry. I will protect you."

"I'm sorr,y Angel. I can't help it," she replied, her voice low and shaky. He sighed low enough to keep her from hearing. What was wrong with him. Why did he care so much? He should hate her or at the very least feel indifferent but the same part of him that urged him to help eight year old Christine all those years ago, was too strong to ignore.

"Maybe it will help if you tell me what's wrong," he pushed, hoping to get her to open up.

She hesitated before murmuring, "I'm afraid."

When she didn't elaborate he pushed again. "What are you afraid of?"

She was silent for a while but when she spoke, she didn't really answer the question. "I'm so lost. I feel so alone. I don't know what to do anymore." She broke down and started crying again, murmuring continually that she was sorry.

As Althea hugged herself, the Phantom made a decision to help her. He couldn't just let her suffer. "Hush child. Do not worry. I am here now. No one shall harm you." She laughed sadly, confusing him but he chose not to inquire. "Would you like me to sing to you?"

"Please," she begged.

He thought for a moment before deciding on a lullaby he had once heard Madame Giry sing to her daughter long ago. He sang in a hypnotic voice, willing her to relax. It took longer than he expected, but her tears eventually stopped and her muscles relaxed. When the song finished, he kept up the soothing tone as he spoke to her.

"Everything will be alright. Trust in me. I will help you."

She nodded slowly before cocking her head. "Angel? What is your name?"

He blinked at her question before debating whether it would hurt anything to answer her question. "Erik."

"Erik," she said, rolling the name around in her mouth. Althea reminded him a lot of a child sitting on the floor, her skirt belled out around her. "That's a lovely name. What does it mean?"

"I don't know," he admitted, forgetting to keep up the soothing tone. He had never thought about it before. He got lost in his thoughts for a moment before Althea caught his attention again.

"I have to go back," she said panicked. "They'll think something terrible has happened. Good bye, Erik." She fled the room before he could even open his mouth to stop her.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm incredibly sorry about the slow update but I had writer's block bad. But I pushed through! Hope you enjoy. Please review.**

**Chapter Ten**

Erik was quick to follow her as she ran towards the ballroom. She stopped for half a minute to fix her appearance and put a fake smile on her face before returning. He couldn't help but follow her as she searched presumably for Christine and Raoul.

Why was she so upset? What secrets was she holding? Why did she not know that the Phantom and the Angel of Music were one being? He had too many questions and not enough answers.

She evidently spotted Christine and Raoul as she moved through the crowd towards them. Erik clung to the edges of the room as he followed and though she seemed obvious, he heard many whispers.

"There she is. You know she's danced with several men today. I wonder what her husband will think when he finds out. He's out of town you know."

"I heard she's with child. The girl is tiny! How will she carry a babe?" said a woman to her friend.

"Scandalous. Simply scandalous."

Erik felt his blood begin to heat. Why should they pick on her? She was just a frightened young woman. He ignored the voice in the back of his head that called him a hypocrite.

Christine's face relaxed in relief when she saw Althea. She said something to her before pulling her into a hug. As she continued to talk to her, Erik wished he could get closer but knew he couldn't. He sighed as the color drained from her face. She likely knew about the rumors now. Erik felt so torn. Part of him wanted to hate her and part wanted to help her. He had never been able to tolerate a woman being mistreated. A glance at Raoul made him lean towards leaving her to the wolves, a glance at Althea with Christine, made him want to step in and help her.

The decision was made for him as someone gasped from nearby. He had been spotted. He let a grin come onto his face and stepped completely out of the shadows as the message quickly spread that the Phantom of the Opera was here.

Evidently he would be helping her by giving them something else to talk about. He ignored the threesome as he focused his attention on the rest of the people in the room. "I hope you don't mind me inviting myself, Madame Bourg. It seems my invitation was lost."

He laughed as she went pale and fell to the floor in a dead faint. He looked around the room, noticing Raoul hurrying Christine and Althea towards the exit, as well as the managers who looked ready to make a trap for him.

Feeling his welcome was growing thin, Erik laughed one more time before disappearing in an explosion of smoke.

* * *

"I knew we shouldn't have come," Raoul said, running a hand through his hair as the carriage began to travel back to their home. His hand shook from the nervous energy that rushed through his veins

"Raoul..."

"No Christine. I could have lost you again."

"I was safe. I'm here. there is no need to be upset."

"I could have lost you..." Raoul murmured again.

"Oh Raoul," Christine murmured before shifting to sit beside him instead of across. "I'm fine. Nothing happened. He wouldn't harm me. I just know he wouldn't." He made no response, just held her hand in his own. "Look, I'm sorry I insisted we go. I can't explain it but I had to go back. I'm glad we saw him again. Its been so long, can't we just let it go?"

Raoul sighed before meeting her gaze. "I'm sorry. I just love you so much, I never want to lose you."

"You never will."

Althea listened with her eyes closed before she drifted off into restless sleep.

* * *

Althea was restless the whole week following the ball. She was exhausted from sleeping poorly for when she went to bed, she was met with nightmares. She would wake suddenly in the morning with a gasp to find herself in a cold sweat.

This morning was like all the others. She pressed the palms of her hands against her eyes, trying to forget the image that haunted her. Althea jumped in surprise at the sudden knock on her door. "Yes?" she called out in a shaky voice.

"It's Christine, may I come in?

"Hold on," Althea called as she jumped out of bed and went over to the vanity to splash her face with water. She couldn't do anything about how pale she looked but at least she would look a bit more awake. "Come in," she said as she sat back on the bed and wrapped the throw that was previously at the end of the bed.

Christine walked in before closing the door behind her. "Althea, your..." she started but stopped when she saw her. "Oh Althea. You look exhausted. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Didn't sleep very well. What were you saying?"

"I just wanted you to know that your husband is coming back. He'll be by later today to get you and your things. Are you alright, Althea? You haven't looked too good the past week and you've said multiple times that you didn't sleep well. Are you sick?"

Althea sighed, debating whether to tell the truth or not. "I've been having nightmares," she mumbled.

"Oh you poor thing. Do you want to tell me about them?" Christine hurried over to the bed and sat beside Althea.

Althea felt her control over her emotions slip. She was so tired. "Every night its the same..." she trailed off as the images flashed through her mind.

_She screamed in pain. Faces flashed before her. Her mother's. A doctor. A woman. Christine. A mask. She screamed again._

_"We're losing her," someone said but she couldn't focus. She felt so much pain, surely she was dying. She wasn't sure she was ready to die._

_"Hold on, Althea. Just stay awake."_

_She wanted to say that she hurt to much to sleep but another scream came out instead. She felt like someone was stabbing her in the stomach and twisting. She felt fear for the babe within her before she screamed again._

_Suddenly it all made since. She was losing the baby. She cried, saying things that didn't make sense and then all the pain stopped as the pressure left her body. She listened, hoping to hear a baby's cry but it never came._

_She struggled to sit up, repeating that she wanted to see her baby. Hands tried to hold her up but she pushed against them. She froze at the tiny blue baby._

"I lose the baby. She's born blue," Althea said quietly, not bothering to wipe away the tears or think about the consequences that could come from losing control of herself. She flinched away from Christine's touch, expecting a slap only to be pulled into a hug.

"I'm sorry, that's awful. No wondering you are so tired." She said nothing but moved closer to Christine, wrapping her arms around her waist. "I know you are scared but it will all be alright." She couldn't do anything but continue her silent tears. Christine continued to hold her and soon began to hum which helped her to calm down tremendously.

Soon her tears dissolved to hiccups and then were silent. "Is there anything I can do to help you, Thea? Do you mind if I call you that?"

"I don't mind," she said softly. "I've never had a nickname before."

"Well now you do. If there is anything I can do to help you, please, just say." Althea murmured her understanding but stayed silent, her head now resting in Christine's lap.

Christine began to hum again, her fingers playing with the loose strands that had fallen out of Althea's braid while she slept. "How about we get you dressed and fix your hair before your husband gets here? Maybe it will help you feel better after we dress you up."

Althea wasn't sure if it would really help but figured it couldn't hurt. And she certainly wanted to be presentable when Foix arrived. She sat up and went to her closet to find clothes while Christine ran to her room for some things for Althea's hair.

She laid out the turquoise gown on the bed with a fresh set of undergarments before she pulled her night gown up over her head. She was about to reach for her chemise when the door to her room opened and shut.

"I think have the perfect idea for what to do with... Oh my heavens. Althea, whatever happened to your back?" She jumped and scrambled to put on her chemise, a recent memory of Foix walking in while she was dressing, coming to mind.

"It's nothing," she muttered, turning around and crossing her arms over her chest.

Christine set down her things at the vanity and walked over to Althea. "Thea, that wasn't nothing." She forced her to turn around before pulling on the low back of her chemise until some of her scars were exposed. "Oh Thea. Did he do this to you?"

Seeing as there was no way to back out of this, she decided to tell her the truth. "All of the newer ones. The ones Father made have mostly faded."

"Oh Thea. I'm so sorry. How can you stand it?"

"I don't have a choice," she whispered. She felt oddly better about it now that she had told someone her secret. It was as if some of the weight was lifted off her shoulders.

"I'm so sorry. Oh heavens above! He's coming today. I can't let you go with him."

"It's alright. He shouldn't hurt me now that I am carrying his child." She said it to convince herself as well as Christine. Christine was obviously still upset about it but didn't know what to do. "I'll be alright. Will you help me with my corset?"

Christine nodded and began to help her. "Thea, I can't just let you go back. It's not safe. Maybe there is something Raoul can do."

"No. Please, you can't tell him. I don't want anyone else to know." Christine obviously looked torn but at the pleading look in Althea's eye, she reluctantly nodded.

"Fine, but promise me you won't let him hurt you again. You can come stay with us if you feel like he might."

Althea sighed but nodded. "I will."

They were silent as Christine finished lacing the corset, leaving it looser than normal just as a precaution. Once she finished, she said in a brighter voice, "I'm going to make you so beautiful, Foix won't know what hit him." Althea grinned and let Christine fuss over her for the next two hours.


End file.
